


[podfic] Etched in Lines

by idellaphod



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Kiera the Thief becomes a part of Vlad's family, when he can't be there himself.Podfic of "Etched in Lines" by james.





	[podfic] Etched in Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Etched in Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283881) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hw26pf0tr8ojqjo/%5BDragaera%5D+Etched+in+Lines.mp3) (at mediafire) | 26 MB 
  * [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wxchovxkgtmaca8/%5BDragaera%5D%20Etched%20in%20Lines%20.m4b) (at mediafire) | 16 MB 



## Duration

  * 11 minutes 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to james for having blanket permission to record and to RsCreighton for beta-listening :D
> 
> Happy belated birthday, frecklebombfic <333
> 
> The music used in this podfic is "To The West" by Vamm.


End file.
